The Dark Corner
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: You meet an emo girl in the library, and a series of events force you two to find a way to spend the afternoon (AnonXMaggie)


**DarkSideOfThePillow (I heard he has a PS4) challenged me to do an Anon fic a while back, and so I jokingly responded with an Anon X BunBun story (AKA my only good story). But after a while, I felt like doing one for real… and I've been crushing on Maggie a little lately, so yeah, here we go…**

 **Also DSOTP beta-read this. To repay him, I'll recommend his Meet N Screw the Louds series. Believe me, you'll love each chapter~**

* * *

You're in the library of your university, surrounded by millions of written words. All around you are dictionaries, encyclopedias, novels, autobiographies, newspapers and even some comic books bearing everyone's favorite green giant on the cover.

However, you find your eyes wandering past the shelves of books and magazines and instead landing on the people sitting at the couches and chairs, reading quietly.

One person in particular.

You blush slightly as you stare in awe at a beautiful ravenette sitting with a dark poetry collection in her hand. She wears a grumpy scowl on her face, but you find she looks attractive even when frowning like that.

She lifts her hand away from her book to preen a strand of black hair away from her pale face, and you can almost count the freckles of her cheeks. That is, until she glances up in your direction, and you quickly flick your head to the side, pretending that you weren't just staring at her. By the time you look back, you see that she's gone back to her book.

Good. Maybe she didn't notice.

Her name is Maggie, and she's with you in your…English class? History? You couldn't remember, because as far as you were concerned, it was you going into some room at 2:30 pm and ignoring the teacher in favor of admiring Maggie from the back of the class. Course, she sat in the back as well, but luckily, it was the second row in the back.

With one seat behind her~

You frown slightly as you listen to your own thoughts. See, this is the kind of thing that made your friends laugh and call you a love shy creep (and that was them being nice). It's why earlier today, you decided to firm your resolve… and actually talk to her.

You know Maggie isn't the easiest person to approach. She's moody, grouchy and almost completely disillusioned. No one, outside of her jokey friend whose name escapes you, could really get close without being growled at.

Still, you're determined. And more than a little… what's the word? Completely and hopelessly infatuated? Yeah, that's a good way to describe it…

You grab a small book off a nearby shelf without even looking at the cover. It doesn't matter what it is, though. Not like you're going to be reading it. It's just an excuse to sit down next to Maggie.

You stop in your steps and smirk, mentally congratulating yourself for being so clever.

She doesn't notice you (or pretends not to) as you slump down in the chair next to hers. The feeling of the soft, velvety cushion is so damn comfortable that it forces a relaxed sigh out of your throat. You open the book to the first page and stare down at the words, not reading them. No, your main focus is sneaking glances at the emo girl next to you.

And her huge rack unf

How should you strike up a conversation, though? You hum as you think through a million possibilities. Should you ask her what she's reading? Nah, she might get annoyed. Maybe you should ask about class? Yeah, that's it. Ask her if she's finished the latest assignment. Wait… did you even get homework? Dang it. You don't know. Maybe…

"Uh… are you okay?"

Your neck almost cracks as you turn in the direction of the gravelly voice besides you. Maggie is staring at you, her gaze still as apathetic as ever, but somehow you feel like there's a glimmer of concern buried within.

"You've been staring at the copyright page with a stupid, dopey look on your face," she lets out a dark chuckle at the end. You scowl slightly. You've never looked dopey in your life. Never.

You explain that you're fine, and make up an excuse. "I… have an assignment about copyright. I was studying the… serial number. I think that's what it's called. _Please believe me,_ " you mutter the last part under your breath.

Maggie shrugs. She must've bought your story. No reason to doubt it.

An epiphany then hits you. This is the perfect chance to follow up what you just said. Make a witty comment. Something that'll draw a slow, melodic laugh and make her flutter those dark eyelashes at you.

You open your mouth to say something genius that just came to mind… only for her phone to buzz.

An angry "Fuck," rolls out of your mouth instead of a clever joke about ISBN numbers.

"Hey," she greets the person calling. You look back down at your book, but you keep an ear focused on what's she saying. She nods a few times, and you notice her frown getting a little deeper with each one. Finally, she growls "Dang it, Haiku. This is the third time you leave me hanging… God, you suck!"

She practically punches the red button on her phone to end the call, and she lets out a sigh of pure exasperation. There's a sympathetic look on your face, and without thinking you ask "You alright?"

Fuck. Now she's going to rip you apart.

Her fiery eyes lock onto you, and the hairs on the back of your neck practically stand. She takes a deep breath to calm herself, unclenching her grinding teeth, and grumbles "My bitch of a friend was supposed to drive me to the mall for the black nail polish sale… and she ditched me for her girlfriend Lucy. Can't ever trust the goths… they're almost as bad as my mom."

 _You know, an eighteen year old girl probably should've grown out of that 'I hate you, Mom' phase._

You don't say that, obviously, but it does cross your mind.

"Sorry to hear that," you say.

"Thanks," she mutters. There's not much more you can think to do. Aside from driving her there yourself, but that would be a creepy thing to suggest.

 _H-h-hey pretty lady, let's get in my car, we can get whatever you want hehehehehehehehe_

Maggie slumps in her chair, with some of her long hair falling onto her face. She blows it upwards before muttering to you "Hey, what time is it?"

"Time for you to get a new watch," you smirk slightly, which falters after a dark look from her. "Well, you can check your phone, right?"

"Don't feel like it."

You roll your eyes before reaching into your pocket and pulling out your own phone. It was 1:15 PM, or 13:15 if you were a freedom-hating foreigner. So you tell her so.

She reaches to her face, running her lean, ghostly fingers across her painted eyelids and freckled cheeks. Another sigh, though this one was more soft. She reaches down for her gray backpack, and pulls out a water bottle from the side pocket. As she puts the tip to her lips, you wish more than anything in the world that you could trade places with that lucky bottle.

"I guess I have an afternoon to kill," she shrugs, looking back at you. "What about you?"

"Me?" you asked stupidly, pointing at yourself.

"No, the 400 pound North European princess behind you," she snaps back sarcastically.

"I got nothing going on," you answer. Which… is true. Your plans were either ask out Maggie or go home early to write creepy incest fanfictions about that show with one girl and her ten brothers, and then spend the rest of the night eating raw Poptarts, wondering where you went wrong in life…

"Well, if you have nothing to do… do you want to go do something together?" Maggie asks, her tone somehow suggesting that she didn't care what you answered.

All thoughts of white haired girls giving brown haired older brothers handjobs fade from your mind.

You're stunned.

Maggie… asked you to hang out with her? This was supposed to be the other way around. You were supposed to ask her. Huh… you didn't think she actually liked you enough to ask.

"Uh, sure, yeah… I'm a little surprised you'd ask…"

"Don't be too proud. You weren't exactly my first choice… but you seem pretty chill from English class. Guess now's a good time to get to know you."

"Never heard anyone describe me as 'chill' before," you mutter with a small smile.

"I like that you don't bother me by making noise. Not like that cunt next to me that keeps asking me for a pencil."

For some reason, that forces you to laugh. You snicker loudly, and for a second, you see a genuinely sweet smile curl onto her lips. It disappears as quickly as it appeared, but it gives you hope. Maybe you can get through to her.

Guess there's only one way to find out…

"Alright. Do you want to head down to the Moonbucks?"

Maggie gives you a look of pure disgust. "Seriously? Moonbucks?"

In your defense, the other coffee places are pretty far. Hell, the closest one is a forty minute walk… and it's another Moonbucks. So coffee's off the table.

"I guess there's the diner…"

"Not allowed back there," she crosses her arms with indignation, squishing her large breasts against her arm, making them slightly bounce. "I had an incident with two old ladies and a frozen chicken breast… it was brutal…"

 _Don't ask,_ you think to yourself.

She sighs, a hint of sexy melancholy hanging with it. "Well, since we are in the library, you might as well help me with that assignment we got from Mr. Sunderland… you did do it, right?"

You didn't. But why tell the truth?

"Good. Follow me."

The emo stands from her chair, stretching slightly. Her shirt lifts with her arms, and you catch a glimpse of her lean, smooth stomach. You pause for a moment, feeling a little growing in your underwear. _Dang it, not now, Anon Jr._

You painfully stand up, doing your best to subtly tuck your growing erection away. You cover your entire groin with your shirt, stretching it as low as it can get, and hoping that it stays there. "Let's go do some English homework, then."

"It's more of a project."

"k"

* * *

You follow Maggie to the corner of the library. You pass by large shelf after large shelf, the musty smell of books filling your nostrils. You find your gaze points slightly downwards, trailing down Maggie's slender body. Her tall legs take strides forward, and her cheeks are hypnotic in their movements.

"Here it is," Maggie says in a low undertone. You glance around, and you realize that you're in what's known as 'The Dark Corner.'

The Dark Corner was named that because it was, indeed, a corner of the library that was darker than the others. However, the true meaning behind the naming was that it was the most obscure place. No cameras were trained there, and barely any of the library staff ever bothered to go there. And because it was as far from the other students as possible… well, it also had a second name… more immaturely 'The Fuck Corner.'

You giggle. You're 99% sure you helped spread that name.

"So, uh, what are we doing here?" you ask. You glance around at a few of the thin books decorating the shelves, a few of them so untouched they're actually dusty. You random take one to check the cover…

"What people always do here."

The book drops out of your hands, and hits the floor with a thud you can barely hear through your ringing, disbelieving ears.

"Wh-what?"

Maggie flashes you a seductive look, her mouth curved into a downright malicious and teasing smile. "Why do you think I brought us to the 'Dark Corner?'"

She then licks her lips, her nimble tongue running over her inklike lipstick. "Or as it's also known…"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," you repeat like a gibbering ape as you wave your hands and head in confusion, "You… you actually _like_ me? I didn't think you even noticed that I existed…"

"Of course I noticed, you idiot. You literally sat behind me in class, ogling me like a weirdo."

 _Ogling me like a weirdo._

You're suddenly overcome with a desire to find a crack in the wall and hide in there for the rest of your life.

Maggie's eyes widen a little, and her face softens. She lets out a :weary: sigh, and starts playing with her hair, twirling an ebony strand in her finger. Whether it's an act to appear 'cute,' or Maggie dropping her usual hostility… you don't know.

And don't care. It's nice to see her gentler side.

"I'll be honest, I… haven't exactly had an easy time with relationships. I've had, what, one person I've actually dated. Other than that, I've just experimented with bunch of guys…"

Her pale cheeks redden before she whispers "And girls."

Funny how two words can make you instantly hard again.

Maggie's chest rises and falls with another heaving sigh. "And I don't know why but… seeing you stare at me in class and… earlier when you were clearly trying to talk to me (you have the subtlety of a screaming rhinoceros)… it made me feel…"

"Loved?" You offer, allowing yourself a victorious little smirk.

Cute Maggie is gone, and immediately vicious Maggie returns. "Don't get cocky, it could've been anyone."

 _Good thing this is an Anon fic, then._

"So, can you just…" Maggie dwells for a moment on what she wants to say, before finally shrugging and reaching down to the jacket tied around her waist, and pulled one of the sleeves off. You watch as it falls to the floor, and Maggie gives a sultry smile before lifting her shirt. Your Adam's apple bobs and your cheeks burn as the hem of her shirt rises past her porcelain stomach. Finally, Maggie quietly mutters "Fuck it" and rips the shirt off with force. Her breasts jiggled in union, and your eyes are drawn to her pert nipples.

Her nipples are hard.

And it might not be because of the cold.

Whatever Maggie was going to say is left a mystery as she grabs you and throws herself and you at the wall. She gives you one last erotic look with her purplish eyes, before pressing her lips to yours. A cute blush rushes over her cheeks as your teeth clink for the first time. She draws her head back slightly, and kisses you again. At first, you're stunned, but soon you close your eyes and enjoy the sensation of her velvety lips against yours.

You feel her grab your hand, and slowly raise it to her chest. You cup her right orb with your hand, and she moans. You grin a little, proud of yourself.

You begin massaging her bodacious chest, never breaking the kiss. She quivers with every touch. Every time your palm rubs her tit, you can sense her becoming more and more relaxed.

And into it.

Finally, your mouths separate, a thin line of saliva connecting your tongues. She steps back with a quick skip (You weren't aware she even knew how to skip). Her breaths are slightly ragged, her naked chest heaving, and her violet eyes are wide.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, a sultry voice says;

"You know what to do now, right?"

You nod. "I do."

An impish grin from Maggie. "Then why haven't you done it already?"

* * *

Your pants and her checkered skirt are both on the floor as this time you aggressively pin her to the wall and align your lips with hers. They lock together, and you kiss with passion as she spreads her slender legs apart, revealing her smooth, shaven womanhood. You look down with a smirk, and quickly descend to your knees.

"What are you-" she cries, before you ghost your fingers over her lower lips. She bites down on her lip as you gently run your fingers over her sex. The emo shakes with pent up frustration, and you smile to yourself. You lean in forward, approaching her moist cunt. Your breaths roll over it as Maggie, still biting down, whispers "Can you just do it already?"

You almost want to answer "Yes, m'lady," to piss her off, but you realize you should probably keep the mood sexy, not disgusted and angry.

You bring your face right into her crotch, the heat and smell make you a little dizzy, and a lot more excited. Your tongue falls out of your mouth and rolls over the young woman's pussy, forcing a rough scream out of her. You begin to lap the sweet nectar dripping from her, as well as taste the fleshy zest of her… flesh. You're not sure which you like more; her unique flavor or the way she convulses and quakes by your touch.

"Ah, yes," you hear her moan, which encourages you to go faster. You trail kisses as you grab her by her ass cheeks, and the young woman seems into it, as she moans much louder. Gone is any concern for privacy or secrecy, as her mind is rocked with stimulation.

"Wait," she cries with a hoarse throat, and you pause for a moment.

"It… it's not fair if it's just you… you know?"

You do notice that your exposed dick is twitching painfully, burning for Maggie's cooling touch. Evidently so did she.

She pushes you lightly to the ground, and you stretch out on your back. Your naked ass is tickled by the soft carpet beneath, and the thought occurs to you… you never really appreciated how good this carpet was.

Compliments to the cleaners.

You immediately snap back, however, as the beautiful ravenette descends onto your body. You stare into each other's eyes, her unusual lavender irises bearing her soul to you. You give her a reassuring smile. Maggie doesn't return it, but her eyes seem to sparkle like glittering amethyst.

She brings her head down towards your manhood, pushing her butt and pussy into your face. Her breaths tickle your sack, and you can feel a bead of pre-cum make its way out of your tip.

 _She's so close. Just… just a little more…_

Sparks dance before your eyes as you feel your entire length being swallowed. Your breath is taken away as Maggie's tongue runs across your shaft, lapping at your musky tang. She bobs her head as she begins sucking your dick. A loud groan, from you this time, as she comes up for air, stroking your spit-covered girth as she glances back at you.

"Hey, I thought we agreed this would be a two-person thing," she barks at you.

"Alright, alright," you repeat as you once again find yourself at her vagina. You decide to have a little fun, and begin stretching out her sex with your fingers. You stare at the pink hidden behind the grayish skin of the young woman, before sticking out your tongue and jamming it inside.

A high-pitched _yipe_ echoes the air, before Maggie mutters "I see how it is." She wraps her mouth around your member again, giving it a few strokes before hand for good measure. As she returns to devouring your cock, she reaches downwards and cups your balls in her hands, rolling around and playing with them as your crown hits the back of her mouth.

"Gah… it feels so good inside me…" you hear her sigh, as your tongue moves frantically inside her. The fluids inside drip onto your mouth and face, and you find it's an almost addicting sweet flavor. Funny for a girl that's usually so bitter…

Ah, whatever. You wrap your arms around her lower back, hugging it downwards and forcing your organ deeper inside her giney. Her entire lower body rocks against you, while her upper half is more concerned with making sure to swallow every drop you're storing. You both groan at the same time, and you extend your tongue out of her walls and find yourself at her swollen clit, practically begging you for some attention. You begin to nibble and bite it, and she tenses up. "Dang it. If you keep doing that, I might end up coming first," she says in a breathless tone.

"Thanks for letting me know," you respond with an evil grin.

"Oh no you don't," she challenges, clearly not willing to be the first one to orgasm. She returns to your hardness, making even more of a mess as she sloppily swallows and licks it with reckless abandon. The sounds of sex echo through your small corner of the building, and as you listen and tease her, you feel a pressure building inside your core. Something threatening to spill out. You try to hold it in as long as possible… make it last longer…

"Maggie!" you cry through bared teeth as you feel yourself climax. You spurt inside her mouth, feeling rope after rope of thick, fertile cum pump into her mouth. Your hips rock as you practically fuck her mouth, each rocking of your hips accompanied by another string of semen.

The sensation is clearly shared, as Maggie quickly shoots up to sit on your chest as she lets out a feminine cry and erupts with a fountain of her juices. Your shirt is doused with her girl cum, and she moans loudly as she rides out her orgasm. Her hands make their way to massage her breasts as she finally finishes, panting as traces of euphoria linger in her mind.

She places her hands on your stomach, then turns around to look at you. Her cheeks are flushed and her mouth is curved in what's unmistakably a relieved smile. She chuckles for a second, all traces of her usually gravelly tone missing from her voice. "You know, you're better than I thought you would be," she puffs as she breathes heavily.

"I aim to please," you grin, reaching to your sweaty forehead and wiping the grime.

"Could've been better," she grumbles, and you feel your heart boner deflate. Then you notice her sneaking smile of mischief, and you realize she's just teasing.

"Didn't know you were one to crack jokes," you mutter.

"Me neither," she shrugs her skinny shoulders. "Must be all that time I spend around Luan."

"If you don't mind me asking… you know, some people say that you and Luan are… you know? Are you?"

The obsidian haired woman shoots a questioning look, before her cheeks go even redder. You expect her to shout something, but instead she whispers, "I have thought of it…"

 _Oooooh. The plot thickens~_

"Oh well. At least I got you now," she smirks, and you just then realize how much you love her smile. As rare as they are, they're worth the world to see. She grabs her clothes, and quickly puts everything back on, and then slips you a thin piece of paper. "See you around, Nancy boy…"

You want to object to the nickname, but the bliss is still imprinted in your mind. You instead just unroll the small paper she gave you, and your eyes practically shoot out as you read what's on it.

It's a phone number.

 _Her_ phone number.

With a little black lipstick smear on the edge…

* * *

 **Part 2 coming out some time this year.**


End file.
